La Gran Guerra Imperial
by DarthRevan18
Summary: Durante milenios cosas desaparecen de la galaxia flotas imperiales, esclavos Twi'leks , secretos jedis objetos que nadie sabe donde aparecen o donde terminan pero lo que si saben es que la llegada de estos objetos a su nuevo hogar trae consecuencias. Consecuencias que lo destruirán todo solo si una guardia roja del emperador lo permite una guardia que deberá hacer una elección
1. Chapter 1

1200 DC Planeta tierra

La tierra el hogar de la humanidad inmaculada hermosa hogar de humanos primitivos pero no por mucho

-jadged fel almirante de la gloriosa flota imperial estaba anonadado sus naves fallaban y se estrellarían con el planeta no recordaba que paso en un minuto se les ordeno tomar datos y tesoros del palacio imperial en coruscant para ir hacia las regiones desconocidas mientras que otras naves se encargarían de la operación ceniza contra esa recién formada nueva república

-Señor que acción debemos hacer-dijo un oficial imperial a su lado

fel no sabía que hacer justo cuando se dirigían a las regiones desconocidas algo golpeo la nave de un momento a otro juro ver un búho y varios extraños lobos en su nave pero tan rápido como llegaron se fueron cuando saltaron al híper espacio apareció un color rojo con negro en el híper espacio en vez del blanco y azul ahora a solo miraba como moría el gran imperio en un mundo olvidado en una tierra olvidada

-Señor, sus órdenes

Viendo al joven oficial supo que no todo era malo sabía que hacer el imperio cayo pero aun así ellos Vivian el imperio sobreviviría y sobreviviría de una forma con ninguna otra el crearía un nuevo imperio galáctico el crearía su propio imperio el seria el emperador

-Evacuen la nave todo el mundo a las naves de evacuación usen las capsulas y digan que nos reuniremos en donde se estrelle el destructor imperial

-señor –el oficial parecía confundido por lo que dijo pero asintió

-luego que-dijo otro oficial

-El imperio cayo no tenemos lugar a donde ir que haremos

fel los miro e levanto su mano para que callaran sus voces y hablo

-Muchacho crearemos algo mejor tomaremos todo lo que tenemos y en esta joya verde crearemos un nuevo imperio, un imperio que no cometerá los errores del pasado un nuevo imperio que regresara y arrasara con la corrupta republica lo llamaremos el imperio de fel

-Larga vida al emperador

fel volteo sus hombres le aplaudían lo amaban ellos lo seguirían hasta el final

-Por el emperador fel –grito el oficial y en poco todos los soldados de asalto le siguieron

-Larga vida al emperador, larga vida al nuevo imperio-Él se sintió contento el crearía algo que palpatine nunca pudo el crearía un imperio que si conquistaría la galaxia que si la tendría entre sus manos

-Ya saben que hacer –así todos ellos asintiendo salieron a las capsulas, las naves el destino los esperaba en este nuevo mundo fel se quedó mirando la ventana del puente la luz roja del calor en la atmosfera lo hizo sentir feliz

-Bien ahora que sigue para mi-decía mientras salía del puente mientras hacia un último vistazo supo que hacer pronto creara un nuevo imperio galáctico uno mejor uno que tomara lo que es suyo por derecho

-Larga vida a mí

* * *

Espacio Asari

400 años después del descubrimiento de la ciudadela

Sanadu un mundo asari uno protegido por las justicieras era hermoso pero eso no importaba aunque era hermoso no era lo más interesante no hace mucho tiempo el templo asari aquí descubrió una nave o mejor dicho los restos de una nave varias novicias estaban mirando los restos no quedaban mucho pero se sorprendieron al encontrar maquinas tiradas habían estado tanto tiempo aquí que no se supo que les paso

-Qué crees que ocurrió aquí

-no lo es maestra Jadil pero la nave se estrello era muy grande demasiado enorme para cualquier especie quien quiera que fueron eran avanzados

-Sigue investigando novicia dime que encuentra –Ella asintió dil no pensó que ser justiciera era así aprender de cada idioma asari conocido estudiar sobre los animales de los mundos conocidos técnicas que pocas asari podrían haber imaginado pero en ese momento le era más fascinante las maquinas era diferente a cualquier robot asari no era estético en nada era grande y tosco a diferente de lo que había visto antes se dio cuenta que no era bello y elegante este era bastante diferente más fornido más duro parecía como una mezcla de un tanque con algo más fuerte mientras veía el cuerpo y jalo la armadura de la arena algo sono algo un haz de luz rojo salió disparado hacia un asari atrás perforándole el brazo ella con rapidez se acerco

-hermana estas bien que paso -dijo mirándole el brazo

No lo sé algo me disparo dil dándose cuenta saco el resto de la armadura y huesos de la arena cuando lo saco se dio cuenta que tenía un arma en sus manos mientras otras ayudaban a su compañera se dio cuenta que era esto la nave tan grande las maquinas era un máquina de guerra

-Maestra mire esto-dijo una quitando a una de las maquinas un arma parecía degradada

-Era una nave de guerra siento que algo horrible paso aquí –ella acercándose quieto algo de tierra de un símbolo era un circulo dentro de un circulo

-Informare a thesia no entres

-Si señora –dijo ella cuando su maestra se fue el resto de las novicias seguían escavando

Cuando creía que nada malo podría pasar se dio cuenta que no era solo una nave eran dos al mirar abajo se dio cuenta que había otra en la cascada por miles de kilómetros era enorme pero antes que pudiera hacer algo se recostó en la pared y un disparo sonó muchos más siguieron en poco tiempo todas tenían listo sus poderes bióticos

- _RINDANSE JEDI NO TENDRAN EL HOLOCRON, RINDANSE ANTE LA GLORIA DE LA ALIANZA SEPARATISTA .LOS CLONES HAN SIDO ELIMINADOS_

Mirando de cerca se dio cuenta que era una máquina de color amarillo de forma rara con un fusil parecido al que vio no entendía lo que decía pero pudo ver un cuadrado azul en sus manos ella supo que hacer usando sus poderes bióticos lo lanzo por el risco cuando cayó ella tomo el objeto

-Qué era eso dijo una novicia

-No lo sé pero era peligroso

-No puedo creer que dil se enfrentara a esa máquina dil como estas

Ella no giro el cuadrado la hipnotizo la maravillo le hablaba en su mente –dil estas bien

Una hermana le colocó la mano despertándola dil reacciono guardando el objeto en sus bolsillos

-Si estoy bien

* * *

Templo jedi: espacio asari

Planeta Desconocido

1000 años después

Maestra sil estaba sentada hace años creo la nueva orden jedi el objeto que encontró una religió de un futuro pasado era una biblioteca entera con su conocimiento aprendió sobre la vida la naturaleza la fuerza que nos une y nos rodea todos somos uno con ella y ella es uno con nosotros al pasar los siglos descubrió como manipularla crear más holocrones y técnicas nuevas la actual orden jedi tenía miles de alumnos su reputación no era la mejor eran los autoproclamados guardianes de la galaxia la orden ahora protegía todo

-Maestra sil se encuentra bien-en ese momento alguien la despertó era la maestra Abisa tanda una batariana

-si solo siento algo en la fuerza

-Descanse maestra a su edad la orden la necesita-ella tenía razón era una de las pocas asari que vivía tanto su conexión con la fuerza era poco natural única tal vez fue la primera en conectarse con ella

-La fuerza me mantiene viva como están los padawans

-Bien tenemos grandes candidatos este año-llevándola por la escalera ella se sorprendió por los cientos de jedi que había aquí habían miles en la galaxia protegiéndola de sí misma

-Qué piensas del estado actual de la orden

La maestra abisa negó con la cabeza-La orden está mal después de la caída de los jedi oscuros todo va mal en peor

Sil recordó durante la rebelión krogan y las guerras racnichi un grupo de jedis caídos al lado oscuro manipulo a los krogan en consecuencia lanzaron bombas al mundo natal de los inceptos ,poco tiempo después un krogan que alguna vez fue jedi volviéndose oscuro al obtener control sobre el holocron original el más antiguo que había el holograma no funcionaba bien y solo había sonido el descubrió que hablaban de los sith queriendo prevenir su llegada que presumían que algún llegaría decidió hacer un ejército eso solo creo horror y instigo la destrucción de los rachini creyendo que podría ser usado por los krogon uso a ka orden instigo a una rebelión masacrando a millones de personas años después el descubrió el mundo vorcha y al ver lo delicado que era su situación con tan poco tiempo de vida los utilizo para crear un ejército los jedi lo detuvo pero su civilización desapareció claro cada uno de esos hechos en que los jedi participaron no se les culparon pero el consejo sabia la verdad y los consideraba una amenaza aunque las cosas fueran positivas sil tenía que la orden cayera

-cómo van los padawan

-Bien maestra pero creo que algo se acerca-Ella asintió

-Si en mis sueños veo armaduras blancas caos guerra algo viene y ese algo partira a la galaxia

-Que podemos hacer maestra

-Por ahora nada, solo esperar

* * *

3.658 ABY

GUERRA FRIA imperio sith-republica

Dael fortuna no sabía qué hacer con los problemas de los hutts y los ataques del imperio sith no sabía que hacer necesitaba una fortuna y tal parecía que esta era su única opción el imperio sith lo llamo y le hizo una propuesta que no podía negar necesitaban mano de obra y sus oficiales imperiales necesitaban algo con que divertirse decían que no se confiara en los sith pero si tenían el dinero no les veía el problema aquí estaba el con varios twi'lek encerrados como esclavos no era nada raro para el esclavizar a su propia gente había sido algo regular entre los twi'leks mujeres como símbolos sexuales hombres como mano de obra mientras pensaba en eso un mensaje de los sith llego se sorprendió un poco al ver un mandaloriano

-Quién eres?

-Acaso eso importa mandalore quiere que traigas el cargamento a nosotros tráelo y se te pagara

Dael se sentía confundido según él tenía entendido este cargamento iba directo a la academia sith en korriban no para los mandalorianos

-Los sith no me confirmaron eso-el no llego a terminar ya que mandaloriano hizo una seña para que le pasaran una maleta el vio como en el holograma le abrían mostrando una gran cantidad de créditos

-Qué opinas ahora?

Dael sonrió eso fue lo único que pudo hacer sonreír enfermamente-Bien y donde los quieres por que supongo que esto no lo abalo los sith

-De hecho si-dijo el mandaloriano

-Necesitamos más guerreros ellos serán nuevos mandalorianos y sus mujeres van a ayudar a nuestros muchachos

-Bien eso no me importa donde los quiere

-Malachor V

Eso lo sorprendió hace años escucho que durante la guerra contra los mandalorianos un tal revan uso un arma que arraso el planeta

-por qué ese mundo-dijo dael

-La republica se ha vuelto una molestia ese es un lugar donde nunca irían-dael solo asintió algo enredado por su opinión pero con sentido

-Bien iré alla-dijo apagando el comunicador, saliendo a ver la mercancía pudo ver las jaulas mujeres muy hermosas una lástima que se perdieran entre los sith muchos hombre que lo miraban con rabia

-Me das asco-dijo una joven en un jaula mientras le escupía, dael solo la miro y dijo

-La realidad de la galaxia toda está al borde de una guerra, nada importa nada más que los créditos

-venderías a tu gente por dinero-grito la chica,el la tomo de su cara y la jalo con su otra mano uno de sus lekus un hombre intento ayudarla pero no antes de notar un droide de combate

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-dijo el pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, el droide cayó al piso dael volteo solo para mirar atrás de él y comenzó a alistarse pero lo que vio lo aterro detrás de él era un lobo todos los presentes se asustaron

-Este maldito también transporta animales-grito alguien pero el solo dijo

-no, eso es imposible como entro en la nave –el dijo pero el animal solo se acercó muy lentamente a el gruñendo dael corrió hasta llegar a la cabina saco un blaster y le apunto pero antes que pudiera hacer algo su blaster salió volando

-Que eres –grito el mientras las mandíbulas del gran lobo estaban frente a el

-Castigo –dijo el lobo dael cerró los ojos preparándose para el pero no antes de notar un búho al voltear el búho había desaparecido y el lobo no estaba

-Que fue eso-dijo el tomando el blaster en el piso se dirigió a buscar esa cosa en las jaulas al acercarse noto que estaba solo, no entendía que pasaba

-donde demonios esta –dijo el

Nada pudo contestar sus dudas hasta que las puertas se abrieron dael solo escucho los sonido-cójanlo

Gritaron los hombre dael empezó a disparar hacia ellos pero fallo todos misteriosamente uno de los hombres lo agarro pegándole

-Arránquenle los lekus

-Maten a ese traidor

Mientras lo golpeaban no se dieron cuenta que el viaje híper espacial se vio afectado su nave se atrapo en una luz roja y negra la nave había desaparecido en donde estaban

Mientras pasaba eso uno de los hombres termino de meter a dael –Bien donde estamos ahora

El hombre salió rápidamente y vio un hermoso mundo afuera con desiertos, agua y plantas era diferente a ryloth, si ryloth era hermoso pero esto estaba a otro nivel

-crees que podamos volver a casa

Volteando vio a un hombre atrás un amigo suyo el negó con la cabeza-no , no hay combustible y el apoyo vital falla tendremos que aterrizar y esperar por ayuda

Su amigo solo asintió mientras salía-no hay más opción iré a golpear al esclavista

El asintió sentándose en la nave para aterrizar en el planeta que consideraba una joya la atmosfera no le afecto al entrar solo vio el planeta aún más hermoso colores azules y llanuras quedo cautivado

-wow quiero una casa aquí

Al aterrizar en una llanura verde este descendió quedo maravillado con el lugar aún mas

-Ahora solo esperar –dijo un amigo suyo

-si falta poco para que la republica nos encuentre-él dijo

-su amigo negó-eso espero

-mientras tanto buscare comida con algunos hombres vamos a ver que armas tiene este idiota

-si

* * *

60 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Escribo esta carta como una memoria aquí ven nuestra llegada aquí nuestro destino, no sé dónde estamos sé que este no es ryloth . pero ahora lo es lo hemos nombrado así durante años dael el esclavista que nos trajo quedo marcado como un monstruo un demonio entre los niños pasamos a ser una raza espacial a una de cazadores y recolectores nuestro mundo es más hermoso que nuestro anterior hogar no sé dónde estamos miro las estrellas y no parecen el borde exterior ,el núcleo galáctico ni las regiones desconocidas no se dónde estamos pero dudo que estemos en otra galaxia no sé qué está pasando pero ya no me importa mis estudios de astronomía son invaluables para mí .Mi conocimiento es invaluable pero eso ya no importa se lo que debo hacer .}

Atentamente el último de los ancianos

Tomando el libro escrito él lo dejo en una mesa mientras lentamente tomo el blaster este era el único que tenía carga la última arma avanzada del planeta mirándola vio que solo tenía un disparo teniendo eso en cuenta decidió no fallar acercándola a su boca este la movió allí y disparo el arma

Al día siguiente los ciudadanos de la aldea se horrorizaron al descubrir a su líder muerto el nuevo anciano escogido hizo algo que pocos harían ocultar la verdad

Ocultar de dónde venían para que pudieran sobrevivir

* * *

 **FECHA:**

500000 años antes de la destrucción de los segadores la caída del imperio proteano

 **ANÁLISIS** **TWI'LEKS:** POSIBLES GUERREROS

De todas las razas esclavas no hay ninguna que me cautive más que estos twi'lek usarlos como guerreros sería útil algún día podrían ser grandes guerreros el imperio proteano debe considerar su fuerza en sus hombres , su ingenio y su uso para sobrevivir .Algo que me cautiva sobre todo es que no sé de donde son sé que no son de este mundo nunca lo hemos visto antes tal vez alguna raza esclava los trajo aquí como un castigo hacia nosotros o tal vez fue antes de nuestro ciclo si es así eso no explica sus bajos números mientras más lo pienso más me cautiva como llegaron aquí

* * *

 **AÑO 1800 FECHA DEL ESPACIO DE LA CIUDADELA**

 **Planeta tierra: Ciudad capital coruscant**

El imperio fel estaba abarcando tanto como podía en los 300 años que tenía en el espacio habían colonizado más de 350 mundos claro en muchos de esos se usó un programa genético de superpoblación y ayuda económica a sus ciudadanos lo que causo que durante algunas generaciones hubieran familias que tuvieran más de 12 hijos lo que indirectamente causo que se tuviera que colonizar más mundos el imperio avanzaba mientras hablaban dos oficiales en la ciudad capital del imperio en la ciudad de coruscant nombrada así por su primer emperador miraban una tabla de datos

-Es la tercera rebelión en este año si no encontramos una solución el imperio caerá tarde o temprano

Su compañero asintió mirándolo y tomando un disco de datos y revisándolo-El emperador no aceptara esto

Su compañero asintió-a menos que alguien más se centrara en el trono

Su camarada golpeo la mesa con fuerza-eso es traición maneja tus palabras

-Bien, bien cálmate no soy idiota además el único modo de ser emperador seria que el senado imperial lo permitiría-su cara asintió el rango de emperador se gana y él sabía bien el rango se obtenía cuando el emperador actual moría automáticamente el senado elegía de los moff el candidato más prominente para ser emperador

-bien entonces que propones

-hable con varios moff están de acuerdo con nosotros su idea es crear una rama secreta del ejército imperial

-Secreta a que viene eso?

En ese momento el droide se les acerco –Desean algo más caballeros

-no vete droide esto no te concierne

-entendido-mientras el droide se iba ambos siguieron hablando

-Bueno continúa con tu idea

-Esta rama será encargada de proteger los bienes imperiales por todo método necesario

-bien supongamos que podemos hacerla cuando el emperador se entere seremos fusilados

El negó con la cabeza-él nunca lo sabrá créeme

El otro soldado parecía desconcertado pero asintió-bien y como se llamara

-Cerberus

* * *

NOTA: estuve buscando información sobre la ley de las ia en mass effect y resulta que no existía antes de la rebelión de los geth contra los quarianos ya que en el dlc citadel se nos muestra a un grupo de agentes de sec-c destruyendo unas ia en algunos mecha dos años después de la rebelión geth por lo que supongo que la ley era diferente y que antes de la guerra la ley era que una ia no podría ser independiente como los seguros que tiene edi en mass effect 2 asi que si el consejo y toda la galaxia usaban ia pero no podían ser independientes tenían seguros y todas esas cosas también encontré información sobre una ia asari que se volvió psicópata llamada tallaris y las asari bueno destruyeron esa colonia


	2. Chapter 2

1840

Almirante willians entiende estos sucesos entiende el resultado de lo sucedido el imperio no necesita recordarle que los traidores deben ser…

Willians no termino de leer era obvio que querrían hacer hace 22 años los rebeldes surgieron empezaron a atacar la situación era mala shanxy no era un mundo importante nada más que un mundo donde se construía gran cantidad de armamento imperial los blaster E-11 habían tenido pocos cambios desde la creación del imperio el rifle original era fatal pero a través de los siglos se mejoró ahora era un arma mortal-Señor, alguien le comunica desde un sistema cercano

willians comenzó a caminar hacia el soldado-póngalo en línea

-Este es la flota expedicionaria imperial de shanxy solicitamos refuerzos

-con quien hablo

-soy el oficial vex nos atacan repito nos atacan encontramos un objeto congelado sobre la luna de un gigante gaseosos lo activamos y algo salió del aparato hemos perdido todos los tie- fighter y varios cruceros ligeros nos estrellamos con una luna nos….

El almirante willians miro el símbolo la señal se cortó todo esto era raro para el de un modo extraño-Cuantas naves tenían

-Aproximadamente 3 Cruceros ligero clase Arquitens y 2 transporte además de…-willians lo paro y hizo una seña

-cuantas naves podrían hacer algo como esto

El comodoro se paró al lado de el -Quizás fue un ataque terrorista señor escuche que atacaron un viejo chatarrero de naves del ejercito la semana pasada

-no creo que sean ellos estamos muy alejados de un mundo del núcleo galáctico para que pase algo como esto

-Que hacemos señor

-Que todos los regimientos en el planeta se pongan en alerta muevan el destructor imperial a la posición actual que envíen ayuda a los sistemas cercanos y soliciten refuerzos envíen un mensaje a coruscant en la tierra

El soldado asintió quizá no era nada quizá si era algo que preocuparse eso no importa tenía un deber con el glorioso imperio galáctico -Si mi señor

-Que saben de estas naves las reconocen

-No señor no parecen nada en los datos imperiales además su modelo es muy diferente a cualquiera en la base de datos podría ser un viejo modelo señor que desea hacer

-Los destruiremos tal vez sean piratas o la escoria rebelde

El asintió mientras se comunicó con las otras naves-Esta es la flota imperial de shanxy estamos bajo ataque de una flota desconocida por órdenes del almirante willians moveremos para atacar al enemigo

-Señor, si señor

Uno de los oficiales en el mando empezó a moverse –Tenemos dos destructores en el planeta, Cuantos destructores moveremos señor

-Uno este será suficiente para aplastarlos

-Entendido realizando cálculo de salto híper espacial

Otro oficial comento-Calculo híper espacial adquirido , salto en 3 ,2 ,1

* * *

-El capitán asilus era un ejemplo de un turiano caído en desgracia había sido criado en palaven en una familia pobre su padre entro en un grupo supremacista turiano llamado Caedus este grupo ataco a varias colonias alienígenas en pro de la superioridad de palaven al final solo empeoraron las cosas actualmente la organización ya no existía asilus sabía que aún existía y su padre estaba con ellos mucho se decía de caedus en estos días que las matriarcas los exterminaron uno de los más extraños era que un culto llamado los jedi fueron quienes los exterminaron pero los jedi eran un mito no había nada que decía que existian

-Señor las naves chocan con el gigante gaseoso-Asilus pudo ver como una gran explosión evaporizaba esas naves desconocidas los piratas debían creen que él era tonto pero él no lo era

En poco momento apareció una nave en un holograma parecida a un triángulo tenían el mismo tamaño que sus cruceros, algo estaba mal y él lo sabía pero no podía describirlo que haría el, que opción tenia

-Señor algo está saliendo del FTL

-Bien reconocen el modelo-dijo asilus

El negó con la cabeza

-Asilus se paró frente a su camarada y le dijo-Muéstrame

En ese momento apareció una nave gigante enorme era parecida a aquellas que acababa de derivar solo que mucho más grande

-Oh por los espíritus

-Señor la nave enemiga se pone en posición de combate

-Los escudos al máximo todas las naves de la flota a su posición de combate y abran fuego ...

Asílus no pudo terminar de dar ordenes antes de que miles de disparos salieron a la gran nave triangular y parecían casi no afectarle

-Señor sus ordenes

-Envíen una nave al relé

El no pudo llegar a terminar eso cuando la nave empezó a disparar de un momento a otro vio como varios haz de luz verde golpeaban su nave y todas las demás

-Que pasa

-Los escudos bajan rápidamente perdemos –Asilus miro a la ventana y vio como una de sus naves explotaban de un momento a otro los disparos pararon

-Que pasa por que han parado-dijo un oficial pero en ese momento una explosión hizo que saltaran chispas

-Estado de la nave?-dijo asilus

-Mal sistemas de apoyo vital fallando, armas inutilizados, 3 compartimientos abiertos al espacio y el motor ya no existe

Asilus sabía que venían hacer iban a tomar sus naves-comuníquenme con la flota

-Este es el capitán asilus a todas las naves mantenga la calma y no abran fuego esa es mi última orden-Asilus después de transmitir ese código el sabía que eso era mentira esto iba a terminar mal estaban a la deriva y los refuerzos tardarían en llegar quien diría que esto terminaría así los abordarían y los tomarían como prisioneros

* * *

El almirante willians miro los datos que tenía las naves enemigas eran totalmente diferente a cualquier nave del imperio eran aunque más pequeñas expulsaban babosas que destruyo el armazón de metal de las naves varias secciones se abrieron al espacio perdieron 3 soldados y varias unidades astro mecánicas

-Señor las naves enemigas envían varios códigos no es auradesh señor el lenguaje no es humano

El almirante willians se quedó confundido el auradesh era el lenguaje imperial solo significaba que era algo mas no eran humanos posiblemente

-Qué demonios ha pasado

Los códigos imperiales de primer contacto eran los de intentar un contacto pacifico si la especie poseía tecnología espacial esto harían que lo juzgaran en coruscant

-Envíen naves saquen a los supervivientes tenemos que saber que ocurre

-Si señor

* * *

Alisus no tardo en darse cuenta que paso de un momento a otro varias naves salieron de la enorme nave triangular empezaron a rodearlos estaban por todo lados los rodeaban tenían números muy grandes por la ventana pudo ver varias naves que parecían transportadores con dos alas grandes eran de un color blancos la cabina era ovalada de forma cónica y la parte de la tripulación era cuadrada antes que supiera que pasaba la nave lanzo un gancho hacia el enganchándose en la nave

-wow –dijo el alférez asilus no negó su afirmación pero aun así le dio una mirada de castigo

Solo pudo sentarse y mandar un mensaje a sus naves –estén tranquilos y esperen no sabemos quiénes son los refuerzos llegaran y destruiremos a estos invasores

Dijo alisus aunque la verdad no sabía que hacer estaba confundido enredado no sabía cómo reaccionar solo pudo ver como las naves lo llevaban a ese dreaghnout enorme debía ser más grande que esas naves prototipo quarianas que actualmente alimentaba una colonia o incluso que la ascensión de destino al estar cerca en la ventana vio que entra más se acercaba más se preguntaba si no eran una nueva especia nada lo confirmaba pero tal vez .no, el volteo la cabeza solo mirando pudo ver algo extraño en la nave una escritura con un lenguaje tenia similitudes con el lenguaje quariano y turian por lo que veía pero era más recto nunca había visto un lenguaje como ese

El arcangel _-El ARCANGEL

Esta lengua tenia cierta elegancia en ella cuando las naves lo metieron adentro pudo ver una gran baia blanca y un moton de soldados con armaduras blancas noto que uno con una hombrera se acerco al cristal y coloco un objeto el se acerco y pudo escuchar el sonido de un pitido ailus sabia que era

-todo el mundo para atrás

Ellos asintieron el humo imundo la habitacion en poco tiempo todos estaban rodeados con soldados blanco que los sacaban a todos a fuera a la fuerza-fuera escoria alienigena ((fuera escoria alienigena)

El no supo que decian pero suponia que no era nada agradable pronto todos ellos fueron colocados con su espalda en su cabeza pudo ver como hacian ese mismo procedimiento con todas sus tropas en poco tiempo todo lo que quedaban de sus naves fueron sacadas

-que crees que querra el almirante con ellos-que crees que querra el almirante con ellos

-no lo se-no lo se

-No sabia que decia hasta que en ese momento aparecio uno de ellos se sorprendio cuando los soldados de blanco se pusieron en fila para saludarlo parecia un quariano su rostro era identico al de un quariano pero mezclado como asari su pelo y todo sus ojos eran diferentes no eran luminosos tenian 5 dedos y en cada mano como una asari o un batariano

-Estas a cargo –dijo asilus levantandose pero en ese momento un soldado con hombrera blanca tomo su arma y lo golpeo en su estomago tirandolo al piso

-Muestrale el respeto al comodoro -Muestrale el respeto al comodoro

Dijo el uno de sus hombres se le acerco pero el oficial hybrido quarian –asari levanto las manos y este paro poniendose

-Cuales son sus ordenes -Cuales son sus ordenes

-Ya sabes cuales son aturdenlos y llevenlos a las celdas enviare un droide de protocolo para analizar su base de datos -Ya sabes cuales son aturdenlos y llevenlos a las celdas enviare un droide astromecanico para analizar su base de datos

-Entendido comandante -Entendido comandante

Asilus no supo que paso cuando varios de los soldados se pusieron en frente de ellos y les apuntaron con sus armas era obvio que venia iban a matarlos lo unico que supo fue que un haz de luz azul parecido a un circulo salio y el cayo al piso al final solo escucho algo

-muevanlos a las celdas ya saben que hacer- -muevanlos a las celdas ya saben que hacer

-Entendido –Entendido

* * *

-Mierda -solo pudo gritar desolas ,algo extraño sucedió hace poco descubrieron que un rele se empezó a activar así que realizo lo más sensato enviar unas pocas naves para que investigara que pasaba esto no le gustaba ya habían tardado mucho

-Señor una nave se acerca es una de las naves enviadas a la posición del relé

Desolas activo el mapa estaba en una gran región desconocida de la galaxia activo un sistema de holograma y le pidió a sus IA que buscara información del sistema esta pareció no encontrarlo actualmente habían críticas sobre el uso de IA en los mechs y naves pero eran útiles de todos modos era legal usarlos lo que no era legal es que estás fueran independientes que no tuvieran seguros o contra medidas que bueno todas las ia tenían se temía que en unos años fuera ilegal usarlas por un incidente

-señor una nave se acerca es de las nuestras informa que algo los ataco parece que hay alguien husmeando en el relee

Desolas esperaba que no fueran esos sucios quarianos los volus y los elcor aunque eran dextro su anatomía era tan diferente que no necesitaban mundos ideales para la colonización como otras razas pero extrañamente los mundos dextros actuales no eran tanto como levos aproximadamente eran un 20 % menor por algún motivo se cree que hace 500000 años era al revés con mundos dextros siendo un 80 % total de la galaxia y levo un 20%

-Señor sus ordenes

Desolas mirando el mapa del relé que iban a entrar sabía que hacer

-A todas las naves vamos a saltar al relé estén preparados sus armas envíen un mensaje al puesto de la jerarquía más cercana ya saben que hace

-Entendido

Antes que ellos pudieran predecir saltaron y lo que realmente los asusto fue algo que desolas no podía describir ni pensar enorme una gran nave triangular tan grande como la ascensión del destino al acercarse con los sistemas telescópicos de la nave vio varias torretas en la superficie era obvio que esa nave era una amenaza

-Eso es un monstruo

-No es un monstruo eso es un buque de guerra

-Que hacemos señor

-Obviamente esta nave representa una amenaza todo el mundo a su posiciones de combate que tengan listo los cañones los quiero cargados cuando este a nuestra línea de fuego disparen todo lo que tenemos

* * *

Almirante willians objetos desconocidos están en nuestra línea de fuego

-Quiero conexión visual ahora

Asi fue como en un holograma pudo ver miles de naves saliendo del objeto que la flota expedicionaria encontró era fascinante este objeto debía ser más veloz que los motores híper espaciales del imperio quien los habrá construido

-almirante el conteo de naves cuenta más de 10n aves

-El destructor podrá con ellas

Al voltearse para dirigirse a interrogar a sus nuevos amigos el oficial imperial parecio alarmado en su voz

-130, 150,300 naves en el sistema

-Alerta máxima las naves se ponen a punto de disparar todo el mundo a cubierto los escudos al máximo

Willians salto de un momento a otro miles de luces azules impactaron la nave el puente se despresurizo hacia el espacio y varios fueron tragados hacia el antes de que se sellaran con un escudo

-Nivel de daños

-teniente nivel de daños

-El temiente fue tragado hacia el espacio señor

-Maldición –grito willians las naves que enfrentaron no eran pocas estas podrían arrasar con la flota en Shanxi si llegaban hacia allí

-Tu-dijo señalando a un oficial

-Quiero un reporte de daños habrán las compuertas suelten los Tie y envíen un mensaje a la colonia quiero todas las naves en el cielo ahora

-Si señor-dijo sentándose en la consola

-Reactor principal muerto, cañones turbo-laser fritos apoyo vital al 50 %hanga dañados sección 20 a la 5 abierta al espacio comunicaciones en línea la sección de los Tie no tienen escudos de atmósfera todos en esa área están muertos señor

Willians frunció el ceño si esto era así la flota alienígena arrasaría con la colonia la nave no podría hacer nada pero él no se rendiría el imperio lo ejecutaría

-No debemos fallarle al emperador recuerden lucharemos hasta el último hombre por el imperio

-Por el imperio

Willians dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres hablo

-Nos abordaran quiero que envíes un mensaje de alerta a la colonia envíen también un mensaje a todos los hombres a sus puestos los droides centinelas también debo hablar ahora con mi nuevo amigo

-Si señor

* * *

Dl-2382 era como todo soldado imperial reclutado a servir por el imperio él es joven y lo sabe también sabe que esto será feo pero está dispuesto a pelear su prometía fl-321 trabajaba en el puerto de abordaje de las naves ella era piloto y era una gran mujer normalmente los matrimonios son alineados para impedir daño genético en la procreación él tuvo suerte de estar con la mujer que amaba fl-321 fue una mujer increíble su madre la llamo alisa y el la vengaría

-oye sobre lo de Alisa

-No importa nada-le dijo a c-0012 no importaba nada, nada iba a devolvérsela ni a su joven hijo dentro de ella él había pedido un permiso al almirante willians para que ambos se retiraran aun trabajo más confiable como analista de datos imperial la paga no iba a ser tan alto como la de un soldado de asalto pero sería suficiente para pagar un apartamento en algún distrito en la capital de corruscant

-Aquí vienen-pudo ver como gritaba el comandante como otros colocaban la torreta frente a la puerta

-Tiren a matar quien entre está muerto

-Entendido

De un momento a otro la puerta estallo enviando esquirlas de metal él se cubrió pero no antes de que el fuego empezara los disparos de blasters volaban

-Por el emperador –alguien grito pero para él no le importaba a nadie le importaba iban a morir pero eso no importaba

-Por nuestra gente por la humanidad-otro soldado de asalto grito y este si fue aplaudido algunos oficiales regañarían eso pero no aquí y ahora, ahora tenían algo que hacer

-abran fuego –Así fue como paso dentro del paso pudieron ver varios de esos aliens entrando a la nave sus armas eran diferentes parecían que sus armaduras tenían escudos pero estos poco duraban contra el poderío del fuego imperia

-lEscudo –grito uno de los soldados y Dl lo noto un gran escudo azul cubría a esos seres que clase de tecnología tenían pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era tecnología era poder

-Mierda ella genero el escudo abran fuego-vio como uno de los aliens por apariencia con su cuerpo más pequeño y sus caderas era obvio su genero

-maldición- C0012 tomo un detonador térmico hacia ellos no antes que ella hiciera explotar su escudo devolviendo el explosivo hacia ellos haciéndole explotar

Dl-2382 vio como c0012 estaba muerto a sus pies viéndolo lo tomo no antes que un alien se parara atrás no tuvo nada para hacer antes que este apretar el gatillo

* * *

Asilus despertó momentos después en una sala elegante parecía una oficina militar habían medallas también había un soldado blanco al lado de él apuntándole con un arma junto a él había una extraña maquina parecía un robot antes que pudiera decir uno más entro este alien estaba más vestido tenia ropas blancas parecía un traje militar de algún modo se sorprendió de nuevo a la hora de ver el híbrido asari-quarian el alíen se sentó en una silla y le dijo algo al guardia haciendo que este se fuera

-El almirante wiilians desea saber por qué ataco a la flota expedicionaria-dijo el extraño mech enfrente de e de algún modo supo lo que paso entraron a su nave y descubrieron como funcionaba sus omni herramientas hackearon suficiente información para recrear su lenguaje era su oportunidad de saber que pasaba aquí

-Quienes son, de donde vienen-Asilus no logro terminar ya que este saco una pistola de su mesa este empezó a hablar

-Nos dirá lo que querremos o lo matare para obtener la información

Asilus sabía que no bromeaba –No –le dijo al droide

Vio como el ser hablo con la máquina-Mi señor desea decirle que entonces ya no nos es útil

El ser tomo su arma y le apunto pero antes que hiciera algo la puerta se derrumbó lanzando al soldado contra ellos

-Turianos estoy a salvo

El ser tomo su arma y disparó contra el humo asilus con fuerza lo golpeo tirándolo al piso

-Capitán alisus está bien-dijo una mujer

-Si hay que buscar cómo salir

-hemos ocupado la nave

Asilus se sorprendió no entendía que pasaba-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente

-El suficiente señor-el alienígena asari-quarian se levantó del piso levantando el arma y apuntándolo a su boca asilus no podía permitirle hacerlo si hacia eso perderían información la turiana tomando su puño lo derivo de un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

-Qué hay de la tripulación

-Tenemos la mayotia de la nave con su dreagnout destruido han perdido mucho poder

-bien envíen información a palaven y tomen los prisioneros que puedan

-Si señor

* * *

Shanxi 3 horas después

-Almirante salus la flota está en posición enviamos un mensaje a la tierra y colonias cercanas

-Bien quiero una lista de naves totales

-10 cruceros interviptor ,30 cruceros ligeros y este destructor los tie han sido soltados

-Señor detectamos la flota enemiga 300 naves de combate salieron de la nada están abriendo fuego

-Que lo hagan los escudos resistirán

Justo en ese momento los disparos llegaron a la flota varios cruceros ligeros explotaron y varios tie se perdieron

-Parece que sus armas son solidas golpean nuestras naves con fuerza

-A todas las naves abran fuego el enemigo supera la gran flota imperial en número pero le mostraremos que hacemos con nuestros enemigos

* * *

 **Así fue como la historia marco a uno de los conflictos galácticos más sangrientos de la historia una guerra que 300 años más tarde traería consecuencias y partiría la galaxia en 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senado Imperial**

 **Capital Coruscant : la tierra**

 **3 meses después**

-El imperio cae cada día mas mundos tienen problemas las líneas de suministros ahora ni los mundos lejanos pueden resistir

Los moff gritaban hace un mes Shanxi una colonia de creación de armas fue atacada no se les informo el oficial a cargo creyó que podía controlar obviamente no

-Debemos actuar ahora enviemos una flota

-De que serviría las flotas del planeta fueron destruidas 2 destructores fueron destruidos recomiendo el uso del programa de la estrella de la muerte

Voces se oían de todos lados incluso algunos pensaron en crear el antiguo proyecto del emperador construir un arma de gran poder en teoría a debería destruir planetas

-No, no lo haremos –Darius fel el emperador entro junto con la guardia roja del emperador sus guerreros más leales sus fuerzas de elite aquellos cuya lealtad nunca se dudaría ante el

-Su excelencia nos honra con su presencia pero esto es un asunto…

El emperador levanto su mano-Esto es importante este ataque debe ser parado los aliens que han atacado ese mundo no parara he decidido negociar la paz envíen naves de corto alcance cruceros ligeros de la armada imperial y un negociador no debemos crear un conflicto mayor

-Señor alienígenas?

\- si alienígenas

-Tonterías hemos estado en el espacio durante siglos si existieran ya los habríamos encontrado nuestros datos muestran que hasta ahora no hemos encontrado razas inteligente

-Si lo hemos hecho por esto

La imagen mostraba un video en él se mostraba soldados de asalto con un grupo de seres vestidos todos prisioneros dentro de una nave

-Estos prisioneros fueron capturados por willians me envió el mensaje hace unos meses estaba bastante dañado inteligencia imperial tardo meses en organizarlo este ataque no debe quedar impune

-Que ofrece señor su flota supera varias veces la nuestra aunque destruyamos sus naves enviaran refuerzos que haremos

-muevan la flota willians declaro un objeto en un sistema cercano algo que los llevaría hacia nuestro enemigo envíenlos, envíen varios naves debemos saber sus intenciones y salvar al imperio

-Con todo respeto cuanto piensa enviar

-200 envíen 200 cruceros ligeros servirán como medida para negociar con ellos, ya saben que hacer

-Pero señor no sería mejor usar destructores estelares

El emperador lo miro solo antes de salir y ser escoltado por su guardia real, el resto de los moff y oficiales imperiales se miraron entre si no cuestionando la voz de su majestad

* * *

Desolas miro con furia sus fuerzas habían logrado pasar el bloqueo planetario y tomar varias ciudades del planeta la flota sufrió daños ya no existía como tal sus armas destruyeron la flota con mucha fuerza pero el número de la flota de la jerarquía aplasto a la fuerza alienígena

-Señor su tecnología es diferente a la nuestra

Desolas volteo miro al capitán estaba mostrándole como varios makos eran destruidos por un vehículo que parecía un animal de 4 patas un varren y como este exterminaba a sus fuerzas con facilidad

-El prisionero, el oficial a cargo de la nave

-Conmigo señor

Desolas camino junto con él a una gran sala donde había un turiano golpeando al almirante de la flota alienígena que aún se resistía en la silla

-Dime su nombre almirante

-código Fl 30142 almirante willians

-golpéalo-el gran turiano con otro golpe lo saco de su silla tirándolo al piso de un solo golpe

-dímelo quienes son este planeta lleva mucho tiempo habitado cuál es su mundo de origen

-púdrete-El turiano le lanzo un gran puño de nuevo haciéndole que tirara sangre su boca

-Puedo hacer que el dolor pare solo dime en que sistema esta su mundo natal

-El dolor ya paso sabes

Desolas miro curiosos y dijo

-Como?

-Tu madre me hizo sentir mejor anoche

-Maldito-el golpe voló y desolas lo mando otra vez y otra, otra al maldito humano un guardia lo saco

-señor palaven lo llama

-Bien llévenlo a su celda

Desolas salió molesto no sabía qué hace en el ataque con la flota de este planeta se sorprendió que tenían otro dreadnought su mente esa sola idea lo golpeo sus naves destruyeron el 70% de su flota antes de tomar el planeta ya era malo que perdiera gran parte de la flota y peor que palaven pidiera repuesta

-Primara a que debo el honor

-Almirante desolas la situación está mal no podemos mantener la paz si una flota como es aparece en su sistema su flota es grande pero si estas naves tan enormes entran en un sistema arrasarían con un sistema

-Señor mis ingenieros han analizado las naves más grandes carecen de escudos para funcionar como nuestras naves no resisten proyectiles metálicos además están totalmente carentes de elemento Zero y aunque no hay dudas de su poder se cree que son las únicas que tenemos

-Desolas más aun razón tenemos que tomar otro enfoque o esto será peor

Eso pareció sorprender al primarca-peor cómo?

-Muchos creen que es posible que en su sistema hayan descubierto otro tipo de tecnologías diferentes o algún prototipo de barco proteano y luego lo usaron a la inversa

-Puede ser sabemos que los proteanos eran avanzados tenían armas de energía como las que has descrito y en ciertos puntos sus naves son superiores

-En fin primarca para que me llama

El primarca suspiro en el holograma-El consejo va a enviar un diplomático de hecho ya lo enviaron debería llegar en unas horas para negociar un cese al fuego

-Pero señor rompieron las leyes ellos..

-No importa la opinión del consejo es esa usted obedezca se le enviara 5 flotas más para impedir que se inicie un conflicto

-Pero señor

-No desobedezca almirante sabe que debe hacer

El holograma ceso desolas solo miro con rabia con odio

-maldición -golpeo el holograma

-Señor una nave asari entro pide permiso para entrar–dijo un guardia

-Permitan que entre al sistema-grito enojado

* * *

2 horas después

Benezia miraba al soldado alienígena mirándolo ella sintió algo raro era una mezcla entre asari y quarian , mirando al almirante ella hablo

-Desolas esto podría arruinar la paz

-Acaso eso importa nos arrodillamos contra cualquiera

-Eso que tiene que ver mira la situación 2 dreadgnout enormes destruyeron tu flota no sabemos si son los únicos o cuantas naves vienen en camino

-Si vienen mi flota los acabara

-No estoy para eso

El alíen la miro escupiendo sangre de su boca e intentando moverse pero solo para rendirse en sus ataduras

-Bien aquí voy

Benezia colocando sus manos comenzó a conectarse con su mente-Muéstrame lo que hay en tu mente

Vio varios recuerdos uno parecía una academia

 ** _El imperio tiene el orgullo de tenerlos a cada uno de ustedes ahora son oficiales del imperio siéntase orgulloso de el_**

 ** _-Qué le parece willians la fabricación de los destructores estelares_**

 ** _-increíble su excelencia son el orgullo de nuestro imperio_**

 _ **-no son míos ahora son tuyos ahora eres el gobernador de Shanxi**_

 ** _-pero señor no soy un moff no puedo serlo_**

 ** _-algún día lo serás-benezia pudo ver como aquel que llaman el emperador era custodiado por guardias con túnicas rojas_**

Benezia salió agitando mientras caía al piso

-quién eres?-dijo el alienígena benezia le entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de un traductor

-una amiga

* * *

Jack harper o mejor dicho el moff harper sabía que hacer él era el hermano del emperador al ser el menor el trono se le negó durante mucho tiempo vio cómo su hermano rompía el imperio lo fragmentaba durante años su hermano destruyo lo que hizo su padre paro el proyecto secreto de su padre e inicio tratados de paz con los grupos rebeldes él era débil pero harper sabía que hacer pronto el imperio tendría alguien que si estaría respetando a la raza humana su hermano era débil no respetaba las tradiciones pero él lo haría

-Señor llegando a sistema

-Bien

Harper sabía que hacer de algún modo esto tenía que fallar pero no ahora las naves de su flota saltaron solo para sorprenderse de cientos de naves que los superaban en numero

-Cuantas naves son

-423 naves señor actualmente suponemos que la flota podrá destruir al menos la mitad porcentaje de supervivencia de nuestra flota mínimo

-Maldición

-señor envían una señal para entrar a una bahía de la nave como respondemos

jack miro la naves enemigas podría …pero negó con la cabeza perdería la flota aunque ganara

-suelten los fighter

-Que ..Pero la orden de su majestad es….

Harper miro al soldado en su silla sabía que no podía hacer nada si hacia esto perdía el apoyo de quienes le ayudaban resignándose se volteo y se sentó en su silla

La humanidad es la dueña de la galaxia

-bien que el programa de willians se cargue en un droide envíen un paquete de primer contacto quiero dos death troopers en mi lanzadera

-Entendido

Harper camino tomando el droide de protocolo sabía qué hacer con toda la flota imperial podría hacer algo tomar la galaxia partirla en dos tomarla para el imperio hacerlo más fuerte

-Señor envían un mensaje y las coordenadas de una nave que hacemos creo que quieren que la abordemos

-Movilícense

En poco tiempo harper se paró de su silla el emperador era un tonto tomando sus DeathTroopers él se acercó a la pared allí esta se abrió ya habiéndose conectado con la nave en ese momento la compuerta se abrió y se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de pájaros gigantes y mujeres azules comunicándose con el droide le inserto el comando creado por inteligencia imperial a partir de la información enviada por willians

-Mi señor desea conocerlos y hablar sobre la tregua-dijo la maquina

-Eso no será necesario-dijo la mujer él se sorprendió hablaba auradesh como era posible incluso los Deathtroopers fuerzas de élite se miraban entre si

-como es posible?

-Es una larga historia sigan conmigo –así fue como paso harper solo la siguió en pocos minutos se sentó en una gran mesa y empezó a hablar con ella al parecer pertenecían a una especie de gobierno galáctico mientras más le hablaba más se dio cuenta que su raza era débil los krogan , los rachini sus problemas con IA muy parecidos a lo del imperio y a diferencia de este era ineficiente , sus razas por lo que le conto no estaba feliz con el consejo

-Sus dreadnought serán regulados debido al tratado de farixen sin embargo si no cumple esas normas el concejo los rechazara

-Entiendo

-Sus IA no son independientes cierto

-No claro que no sabemos muy bien lo peligroso que es que piensen por si mismos tienen códigos que los atan a nosotros

-Bien entonces que dice

-No le veo el problema pero creo que a su majestad imperial le gustaría ver su ciudadela y hablar con sus concejeros en persona

-Si entiendo entonces tenemos un trato, se les devolverá la colonia y sus tropas además los turianos se retiraran

-ME parece bien

" ** _A mí también "Harper sonreía tal vez podría volverse emperador más rápido de lo esperado el sabia como hacerlo_**

* * *

BASTANTE CORTO LO SE PERO NO QUIERO HACER UNA LUCHA CON NAVES DE 8 NÚMEROS ASÍ QUE IRÉ A LO IMPORTANTE


End file.
